Twenty Keys
WARNING: The subject of this article contains major spoilers for the Gameverse series. Anyone not at this point in the series SHOULD NOT READ. Not to be confused with Legend of the Seven Lights. The Twenty Keys are the 20 beings that will be used to open the gate to the New World on the day of the Apocalypse, Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses. The powers of the 20 Keys were said to awaken after 20 years have passed since the Pre-Apocalypse, and would be sought by Goddess of Light, Palutena, and Goddess of Darkness, Medusa. They are the primary objective in Legend of the Seven Lights. Seven Lights Sheila Frantic “If you found this place, I hope it was by accident. If not, well, then I hope you enjoyed the journey. There are 6 more besides this one, but only those chosen may read its message. Help them find them. But when they do, make sure they have an awesome adventure!” -Monkey D. Luffy's message. (src) Sheila is a lightbender and member of Sector V. She awakened herself after finding her Poneglyph in Candied Island. Suki Crystal “Here lies our fabled Gibberish Rock, made to baffle royals for eons. To anyone who’s able to translate it, congratulations, you must be the Chosen One. You are one of the ones who will open the door, and the power you possess will be of great importance in some point in time. There are 6 others like this, and in time, they will find them. Just don’t keep us waiting too long.” –Ichigo Kurosaki's message. (src) Suki is an icebender and ally of Sector IC. She awakened herself after helping free Elsa from her turmoil and finding her Poneglyph in Arendelle Ruins. Fybi Fulbright “If you’re reading this, congratulations, you must’ve come a long way. You can rest for now, but don’t get too comfortable, because the real battle has yet to begin. We look forward to the day we can meet you, and we know you can make it. Believe it!” –Naruto Uzumaki’s note. (src) Fybi is an airbender and member of Sector W. She awakened herself after helping Phosphora defeat Loki and save Birka. He Poneglyph was located directly above Birka, on the beginning of the road to Palutena's Temple. Jessie Sidney “If you are reading this rock, way to go!! Now you’re all a little bit closer to saving the world! There’s still a couple more, but don’t stop now! Keep fightin’, and stay fired up!!” –Natsu Dragneel’s note. (src) Jessie is the First Grade President at Gallagher Elementary, and a Bubble Dreamer. He awakened himself after defeating Bill Cipher and finding his Poneglyph under the White House. Unnamed Gang member One of the Gang members was mentioned to be a Light. Maddy Murphy Maddy is a member of the Decommissioning Squad on KND Moonbase. Knowing her apparent status as a Light, Dr. Nefarious kept watch over her for years. According to Ragaj Gnik, Maddy is the most powerful of the Lights. Thirteen Darknesses Blackbeard Blackbeard is a notorious pirate captain and a late Pirate Emperor. He was revived by Medusa and the first to serve her in her quest. Davy Jones Davy Jones was an undead Pirate Emperor, the heartless terror of the seas. Zeref Zeref the Black Cloud was a teenage Dark Wizard that lived on Avalar in ancient days. Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond was a female alien overlord, who worked with the Irkens at one point in taking over the universe. Stories They've Appeared *Fairy Sisters (two Darknesses) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (mentioned) *Operation: RECLAIM (two Lights were in flashbacks) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *For many of the Seven Lights, certain number-related events occurred within the story that correlate with their position or number in order awakened: **Sheila Frantic - awakened herself in Candied Adventure, the 7th story of the Big Mom Saga. **Suki Crystal - awakened herself in Stage 17: Arendelle Ruins, as she was the first Light awakened in the story (but second in all). **Maddy Murphy - her first stage was Stage 7: Starship Vorselon, and she will be the 7th Light to be awakened. **Fybi Fulbright - awakens herself on Stage 37: Birka. **Jessie Sidney - he becomes the 47th President of the United States. *Jessie Sidney is the only male Light, and Yellow Diamond is the only female Darkness. Category:Seven Lights Saga Category:Organizations Category:Twenty Keys